


F大短片合集

by Peggyuraunty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Summary: I don't own those characters, I don't own this story eitherit belongs to Fleshflutter, my favorite and the greatest (in my heart) SPN fanfiction writer of all timeit's originally posted at http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/102268.htmlI've asked for and got the permission of translatingthis is only the Chinese version which couldn't show even a teensy bit of charm that the original works hold





	1. Chapter 1

In the valley of the shadow (Sam/Jess/Madison/Dean, 1012 words, nc-17)Don't watch Heart late at night while you're in a weird mood.   
[b][color=red] 警告：女性角色、些须BG、BL成分、角色性格与原剧稍有出入[/color][b]  
In the valley of the shadow  
作者：  
级别：NC17  
类型：小品文  
角色：Sam/Jess/Madison/Dean  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%她们说话的声音很低，Dean听不清她们在说些什么，不过他知道那只是一些女孩之间普通闲聊，偶尔夹杂了几声柔和的低笑或者什么的。  
他不认为她们还能想出些什么重要的对话来，因为她们的脑子大概早就被灰尘和蛆虫填满了。  
她们盘腿坐在Sam的床上，Jess给Madison辫着辫子，她小麦色的纤长手指从Madison顺滑的黑发间穿过，看起来却象是蜿蜒扭爬过秽物的蠕虫。  
Jess粉嫩的嘴唇一张一合，吐出个轻巧的字句逗的Madison轻轻的微笑着，她的唇色要更深一些，是比粉色稍深一些的红，就象是树莓的汁液混合着陈年的葡萄酒。灿烂的、耀眼的Jess，和暮色的、神秘的Madison。  
不难理解为什么Sam不肯就这么让她们死掉。****月光并不起作用，上帝的名字和银器的碰触也没有效果。

她们的皮肤不是没有生命的那般苍白，也不象是把破烂的躯体重新拼补起来的。Jess身上没有那种烧焦后的臭味，Madison的皮肤上也没有任何银制子弹留下的丑陋疤痕。 割伤她们时，她们会流血。和她们做爱时，她们会高潮。如果Sam忽然回到家里，她们会露出真挚的笑。除了他知道她们早就已经死了，Dean不确定为什么他知道她们不是真人。他想，也许是她们偶尔散发出来的那种僵硬，就在偶尔的几秒钟的时间里，她们的身体或者灵魂就会忽然想起来其实她们已经死了。  
不过很快的，Sam放进她们身体里的火花就会再次明亮起来，齿轮又开始转动，娃娃们又变的鲜活起来。有时，如果Dean看她们看的足够久、足够专注、专注到眼睛一眨不眨的时候他就会发现她们身上的[i]不对[/i]。  
********夜晚到来的时候，他们都等待着Sam. Jess脱掉她的T恤然后看着Madison，看着她手掌覆上她自己的胸脯，饱满的胸部被轻捏搓揉直到她的乳尖变的挺硬，她发出一声惊讶的吸气声，然后盯向Dean。  
Madison把一只手臂环在Jess的腰上，顺着Jess的目光一起盯着他看，黑色的眼睛深邃却象巧克力般滑腻，让人忍不住觉得身下发痛。  
她们的身体并不冰凉。Dean知道，因为那些Sam拒绝听他说“不”的夜晚，他不得不和他们一起在床上度过。他被拥在温暖馨香的肉体之间，Madison的胸部被压在他的脸颊下面， Jess的大腿缠绕着他的还有Sam——那个唯一活在那张床上的人的身上。他把脸转向过去、面向墙壁，忽略掉Jess和 Madison嘴唇碰触时滑腻的声音。. ********[如果你想，我可以把她们弄走。]  
Sam沿着Dean锁骨的线条亲吻着，忽然说到。她们总在Sam 和 Dean做爱时盯着看。她们两的都太过担心要求加入会惹恼Sam，除非他给她们一个明确的允许表情。不过她们总是就那样盯着他们看，手指停留在对方身体里，眼睛却从未离开过Sam 和Dean。  
她们就坐在床尾的角落里，就象是天杀的小狗一样盯着他们看，手指不停的抚慰着对方。  
Sam 的阴茎缓慢的进入到Dean的身体深处，化做他破碎的一声求饶。[如果她们会令你分心。]   
Sam说,  
[我就把她们弄走。] 这和分心没有关系。这关系着不舒服和恐惧。  
对Dean来说，她们让他觉得不舒服和恐惧。无数次，他看着Sam拉开她们其中一个人的腿把阴茎埋进她的身体，然后在近乎是绝望的渴求声中翻下身去操另一个。  
[她们在这不会令你分心吗？]  
Sam 把Dean的脸捧在两只巨大而具有掠夺性的手心里，在他眼睛下方的颧骨上留下一个吻。[没有什么能让我从你身上分心。]  
有一些东西在Dean心里松弛开来，有一些东西不见了。[别去管她们。] *********无论Sam在那些天里在做什么，它意味着有时他会不在家，意味着那里只有Jess 、Madison和Dean。他们会一起煮饭，然后围坐在一个小木桌前享用美食。那会有新鲜爽口的沙拉、香气四溢的牛排还有软滑的甜点。  
Dean通常会喝啤酒，偶尔Jess和Madison也会，不过通常她们都更喜欢红酒和果汁。  
Dean适应着和Madison 还有Jess的生活。一切都是温馨、美好而平静的。  
当Sam不在的时候，Dean会睡在他自己的房间里自己的床上，把隔着他和她们房间的门锁好并且插严。  
********[你是怎么把她们带回来的？]  
有一天，当他再也忍不住的时候，Dean问道。Sam正在读他的书，那本用干燥的棕黄色带子扎成的书，当Sam翻动它的时候，书页就会变的皱巴巴的就象是秋天里飘落的叶子。  
Sam抬起头看着Dean。无论Dean盯着他看多久，或者在他离开的那段时间里做了什么，Dean始终无法在他身上找出任何[i]不对[/i]的地方。Sam活着，完美的呼吸着。  
[我想是我脑子里某个功能的开关被打开了。]  
书页在被Sam合上的时候，发出一声属于秋天的沙沙响。  
[你发现她们有些可怕，是吧？]Dean沉默了一会才敢点，Sam轻轻的叹息了一下，也点了下头。   
[我猜也是。她们和我记忆里的有些不同。]  
从座位里站起来，Sam穿过午后如水的阳光来到Dean身边，他的指尖停留在Dean的嘴唇上，磨蹭着他丰润的弧度。[[i]多练习才会完美。[/i]]

他告诉Dean.   
**********Dean站在镜子前边，抚摩着镜中自己的脸，然后他发现了自己的[i]不对[/i]。   
~end

 

*******************************************************  
*******************************************************

 

译者多事语：  
不知道有没有人看懂，我觉得大概会有，所以解释一下，这里面其实DEAN和J和M一样已经死了，SAM不知道用什么方法把他们带了回来。他说的“多练习才会完美”的意思，就是指他带她们两个回来是在练习那种方法，意在指他把DEAN做的很完美吧。而的确DEAN自己都没发觉到其实自己只是被制造出来的，直到最后他在镜子里也发现了自己身上和J和M一样的[i]不对[/i]。  
T T


	2. Drabbles

Drabbles

Sam把Dean脸朝下的丢进被鲜血浸湿的床上，他起先挣扎着试图从床上翻下去，但是背后的手铐给他带来了不少的麻烦，Sam这个时候爬到Dean身上并且把他按回那散发着血腥味的床单里。

他把Dean的牛仔裤拉到大腿处，狠狠的给了那圆翘的臀瓣一巴掌，有点尖利的拍打声几乎在屋子里回荡了一下才散去，给Dean的皮肤上留下了一个色彩瑰丽的大掌印。

[你需要知道。]Sam说。

[我早就知道！]Sam有点恼火的吸了口气然后从牛仔裤里掏出了他的阴茎，他根本都不需要做前戏或者是用润滑剂什么，因为Dean的后穴依旧因之前的性爱而松软着，从穴口延流下来的精液细碎的闪着光。

他迅速的再次把Dean填满， 然后抓起Dean的手铐迫使他弓起身子好让他的阴茎更深的刺进Dean 的体内。

Dean发出一声痛苦的低吼，沙哑并且包含愤怒，表示他对这样的被粗暴对待的不满。

Sam 操着Dean ，平稳却凶狠。他的每一下冲刺都能让Dean的脸抵进被血液浸湿的床单。

在高潮来临之前他停下动作，压低身子把Dean 锁在身下，迫使Dean 的整个人都挤进那股血腥味。[我需要你知道。]

Sam说着掐住Dean的后颈迫使他看向床头的那堆东西……那女孩空洞的眼睛直直的盯向天花板，肋骨间被撕开的裂缝里杂乱的内脏搅在一起，就象是一团打了结的红丝带。Sam感觉到Dean在他身下颤抖。

他把疲软的阴茎从Dean身体抽出来，然后轻轻的吻上感觉到Dean在他身下颤抖，然后耳朵。

[我不太会对付嫉妒。]

 

——END


	3. Drown and float away

Drown and float away BY fleshflutter 

级别：NC17  
类型：基本上是PWP  
注：evil!Sam! 

 

那时SAM已经打开了地狱之门，带回了他忠诚且强大的、浑身闪耀着熊熊地狱之火的恶魔军团。  
SAM可以感觉到阿撒泻斯（注）的恶魔之血正一点点的在他身体里翻腾膨胀，每一次他心脏的跳动都会把那血液更深的推出表面。

而在消失了三个月之后，DEAN最终还是回到了SAM身边。

他就站在SAM面前，灰尘和血迹混合成的污迹弄花了他的脸。他的眼里有一片连SAM都猜不透的阴影，似乎昭示着“这个男孩真的已经长大了”。

可是SAM还是渴望着他，从骨头的深处渴望着他。那三个月没有DEAN陪伴在身边的日子，三个月没有DEAN伸展着温暖的身体在他身下呻吟的夜晚，让他仅仅只是看到DEAN就觉得自己渴望的快要发疯了。

SAM一直都知道事情会发展成这个样子，从心底的深处清楚的明白着他的存在并不意味着去拯救这个世界……而恰恰相反的，他正是为了毁灭这个世界而出生的。  
唯一他还不知道的，是DEAN究竟会选择继续站在他的身旁守护他，还是选择做他的敌人。 

[嗨，SAMMY]  
DEAN用舌尖轻轻的湿润了一下他的嘴唇，那不曾带着一丝笑意的唇瓣显得粉红且丰润。  
[我今天早上就到这里了，可是，你知道，在你占领了Pittsburgh.之后街上就变的一团糟。]

SAM转身坐回他的王座上，沉默了一段时间并没有回答……如果DEAN想装做什么都没有发生过，他必须得保证他的声音不会背叛他的真实心情。

[如果我知道你会来的话，我会事前安排好的。]

不过他掩饰的并不完美，他的嗓音里依旧有压抑着的怒火微微跳响，象征着无比愤怒，却又精疲力竭。

不过DEAN忽视了他们。他只是轻轻耸了下肩膀，扯出一个淡淡的笑，微弱且虚假，就象他们现在的对话一样。

[那样可就没有惊喜了。] "

安静忽然填充了两个人的周围，因为SAM正努力的试图去压制脑海里尖利的怪叫，试图去忽略奔腾在血液里狂叫着“吻他！操他！弄坏他！”的欲望……不过他很快放弃了，因为那个人是DEAN，SAM所有的冷静和自控力仅在他看了他一眼之后就瞬间瓦解。

他几乎从王座上跳下来，傲人的长腿在DEAN还没来得急想要退后前便吞噬掉了两人间的距离。他的手覆上DEAN的咽喉，就象那原本就是它该属于的地方。DEAN的喉结被紧紧的压制在他拇指指腹网纹密部的皮肤下，轻轻的被磨蹭着。

DEAN屏住呼吸，他的双眼忽然间张大了一些，榛绿色的眸子闪出耀人的光。他抬起自己的手抓住SAM的，微微动了动嘴唇似乎想要说些什么，但是SAM在此刻什么都不想听。  
SAM抓住DEAN的手腕把它大力扯向自己身后，使DEAN不得不跌进他的怀里，在他哥哥那漂亮到完美的嘴唇再次吐出一些无聊的废话之前吻上他，连同那些可能出现的借口一起被一个吻掩埋下去。

他啃咬着DEAN的嘴唇，尖利的牙齿蹂躏着他的丰润直到DEAN把嘴唇打开。他不知道DEAN发出的那一点点绝望似的呻吟是出自兴奋或者疼痛…他不在乎，所有他关心的一切只是DEAN放弃了抵抗，把他自己交给了他。  
至少，现在是。

那个吻压迫着DEAN不停向后退去，直到他的后背撞上墙壁，SAM的嘴唇还依旧是碾压着他，用舌尖操刺着他松懈的嘴唇，坚挺的阴茎沿着他大腿骨的弧度来回磨蹭，就好象如果SAM真的想要的话就连他们都可以被用来操在身下。

DEAN猛的歪过头，拼命的呼吸起来。SAM感觉到DEAN的颤抖，本能的把他桎梏的更紧。  
他结束了这个吻，然后开始温柔、阴沉却也疼痛的盯着DEAN的嘴唇。  
他想要把DEAN狠狠的按到他身下，操他的嘴唇，把他的脸更深的按进自己，直到他的每一次呼吸都会把他的阴茎更深的吸进去  
他也想轻舔DEAN的嘴唇，用自己细碎的吻来装饰重新来过的机会，他想这会比他所能想到的所有的乞求的词语都好。

[你离开了我。]  
SAM在DEAN的额角轻轻的说。 

他看见DEAN缓缓的闭上了眼睛，密黑的睫毛连接上了他的脸颊上的污迹……他讨厌DEAN身上那些显而易见的不同，他确信那不是他造成的，DEAN在他身边的时候从来没有这样憔悴过，就算他曾经伤害过他，他也立刻就停止那样做了。 

[我离开你是因为你的眼睛变成了黄色，SAMMY。]

[我还是我！]

DEAN盯着他的目光凛冽，然后他仰起脸，无声的吻上了SAM。

对SAM来说，一个答案似乎要比一个吻重要的多的多。但是他有三个月没有DEAN的日子，他想他需要不间断的吻上DEAN三年才能把它补偿过去。

SAM拥着DEAN走向卧室，嘴唇在他的脸颊和咽喉间流连，双手虔诚且渴切的抚摩在他身上。  
在DEAN的膝盖内侧撞到床沿的时候，SAM把他推倒在床上。一开始的时候SAM解开DEAN的衣服的动作是轻缓且小心的，但是随着麦色的皮肤越多的被解放出来，他的动作也就变得越加的粗鲁和急切。   
DEAN一直都是顺从的，由着他的所有动作。他象是个布娃娃一样无力的伸展开四肢，只有的双腿间半挺的阴茎弯曲着昭示生命力。

假装是没有用的，SAM知道，他知道DEAN有多渴望他…就象他有多么渴望DEAN一样……除非是死，否则他们都不可能摆脱这种境地。

SAM的膝盖从DEAN紧绷的小腹上滑压过，DEAN反射性的打开了双腿迎接他。  
DEAN闭上了眼睛，把脸转到一旁。玫瑰色的红晕悄悄的爬上了他的脸颊…就好象他正为当下的尴尬羞涩着…而他的确是的。  
如果有什么人敢叫DEAN是“婊子”的话，SAM就会用他们自己的肋骨把他们的眼睛剜出来！不过连SAM都不能否认的是，DEAN有的时候的确会变的淫荡起来……不过那只有他在SAM身下的时候。 

在SAM四处胡乱的寻找润滑剂的时候，DEAN忽然转过头看向他。  
[我看到你在Pittsburgh做的那些事情了，我看见了那些尸体…他们让我做了几个星期的噩梦。]

[我必须那样做。]  
SAM这样说着，把两根手指滑进DEAN的身体里，给自己的阴茎做着准备。其实他应该更温柔一点，因为这距离上一次已经有三个月了…不过如果最后DEAN真的被操的受伤流血的话，那也是他自己的错，他不该离开他。  
[那个城市下面有我需要的东西。]

DEAN发出一声短而急促的声音，SAM觉得那是他在笑。不过很快那毫无意义的笑声便被丝裂成一阵夹杂着咒骂的深深吸气…SAM抬起DEAN的双腿并把他狠狠的拉向自己。

每一次，当SAM的阴茎顶端冲开紧致的阻碍刺进DEAN身体的时候，那种他正深陷入DEAN身体之中的意识总是能让他感到一股沉醉似的迷乱。  
他也喜欢把DEAN的臀瓣大大的打开，好让他能清楚的看见DEAN的身体为了他的到来而打开。他可以花上好几个小时的时间来欣赏他的阴茎不停的挺入和挺出DEAN的身体，DEAN蜜色的、闪着精液光泽的后穴不断的吞咽着他的硕大。 

不过那三个月的空白让他没有心情再去欣赏，他所能做的只是“用力！用力！更用力！”的操刺着DEAN就好象要弄坏他。DEAN的双手胡乱的在床单上划动就象是要支撑起自己，可是SAM的每一次穿刺却都把他更深的压制进床里。

[你离开了我。]  
SAM这样说着，并且把自己又一次凶狠的压进DEAN，看着他的后背因为巨大的冲击力而弓起……他需要确保他自己的阴茎已经进入到DEAN身体的最深处，他需要确保以后DEAN哪怕只是想到“离开”…都会感到这阵疼痛。

[你去了哪里？我一直都在找你…]

他咬上DEAN的咽喉，坚利的牙齿磨蹭着脖颈上脆弱的皮肤，舌尖轻舔着鼓跳着的动脉。

[你是不是在躲我？难道我对你还不够好吗？]

他用力咬下去，齿尖没进薄薄的皮肤。DEAN发出一声凄惨的痛叫，在他身下拼命挣扎起来，手指紧抓住他的后颈好象要把他拉开，可是SAM却只是咬的更深，把牙齿埋进DEAN的血肉…直到DEAN在他身下再次瘫软下来。 

埋没在DEAN身体内的阴茎再次律动起来，SAM的手掌覆盖在DEAN胯骨的突起上，配合着他的每一次刺入把DEAN拉向自己。  
然后他再次咬上DEAN，把牙齿没进已经开始青肿破烂的伤口…这样DEAN的味道就会充满他的口腔，让他感觉到这三个月以来怕失去DEAN的恐惧正一点点的消退开来…DEAN的消失让他的神经一直以来都处在极度的紧绷之中，不过现在能他真实的感觉到他的阴茎正深没在DEAN的体内，他的紧张也随他的一次次深入逐渐融化在灼热的温度里。

在高潮来临的时候，SAM才又一次感觉到快乐和安心。他轻轻的舔吻着的DEAN的嘴唇，发出满足的淡淡呻吟。  
阴茎被拖离DEAN身体的时候发出淫秽而湿滑的声响，精液顺着发红的臀瓣延流下来，SAM的手指顺着精液的轨迹滑移上去，把它们又推回到他认为它们早该属于的后穴里。  
三个月…

在SAM的指尖轻戳DEAN已经红肿的后穴时，他开始抱怨似的呻吟起来并且试图翻身以逃开这种折磨，但是SAM立刻便翻身上去，用自己的身体把他牢牢的固定在床上。SAM庸懒的吻着DEAN，并且把他的阴茎握在手里撸动起来…只是DEAN似乎是虚弱到连勃起都做不到。

[我把你弄坏了吗？BABI？]  
SAM说着话，一弯弧度爬上了他的嘴角。

DEAN半睁的双眼空洞着看不出喜悲，不过在SAM说话的时候他动了动，直直的看着SAM。  
这就是SAM最爱的DEAN的样子…激情过后破碎而又柔若无骨的样子……现在，就在他眼前的样子。  
他舔噬着DEAN的唇，直到它们再次张开迎接他的深吻。

[是啊，有那么一阵子。]  
当SAM松开他的唇的时候，DEAN说到。  
[不过我把自己修好了。]

他本来还想说一些什么，但是他的阴茎被SAM握在手里，紧迫熟练的动作几乎叫他疯狂，他忍不住弓起身子好让自己得到更多。  
随之而来的高潮让DEAN的脸皱成了一个连SAM都无法理解的表情，他紧咬着自己的下唇，房间里朦胧的灯光映的他眼里的泪珠闪闪发亮。

他的小腹和SAM的手掌上都是他的精液，SAM直直的看着他，他却象是忽然想起了什么一样，轻轻印给了SAM一个吻。

在那之后他们一整个晚上都没有再说话，只是在从短短的几个小时的睡眠之中醒来之后再次做爱，直到那个燃烧着熊熊地狱之火的太阳升上了烟尘密部的天空。

虽然并不是绝对的，但是在那之后DEAN都没有再说话，直到SAM再次外出回来，坐在他的王座上，等着他。

DEAN知道自己的改变是显而易见的，他知道这无法掩饰。

SAM全然安静的坐在王座上，没有象往常那样用手指敲击椅背，甚至都没有动一动眼珠……可是在他身体深处，却早就已经慌乱成一片。

[你问过我我去了哪里，]  
DEAN最终还是说话了。  
[我和他们在一起…那些猎人们。就象你的恶魔军队一样，他们也有他们的组织，而且他们找到了可以杀死你的方法]

COLT在DEAN的手中流畅出哑冷的银光，就象SAM拉紧的神经线。DEAN的眼神一直停滞在枪上，握着它的力度虽轻却牢固。

[他们知道你的弱点，SAM，就象你和我都熟知的那样…那是我。]

一股急促的恐惧贯穿了SAM的身体，不过尽管那样他依旧担心着DEAN。DEAN的声音听起来疲惫不堪，他知道DEAN长久以来为了他一直不停的在战斗着战斗着战斗着…可是到头来，事情还是发展成了现在这样。他知道DEAN已经很累了。  
也许，如果SAM足够诚实，他早就知道DEAN会这样做。他期望着事情不会象是他预料中的那样…可是他知道那是不可能的。

世界上不会再有任何一个人能走近SAM身边，只有DEAN。那并不是因为他把DEAN桎梏在自己身边，而是他全心全意的信赖着DEAN。

只有DEAN能如此的靠近SAM。

流窜在身体里Azazel的血液告诉他，他得杀掉他，现在马上，把他的脖子扭断，把RUBY和其他人也一起叫来，一起把这个男人撕成血淋淋的碎片…

不过，这个男人是DEAN。  
如果三个月没有DEAN的日子几乎就能够杀了他…他根本不可能在没有DEAN的世界里活下去。 

所以，他仅仅是偏过了头去。  
DEAN要亲手杀掉他这件事已经足够糟糕了，他想他至少不能亲眼看着DEAN扣动扳机。他知道DEAN的动作一定会很快…然后他希望……他知道自己一直都是这么的自私…但是他还是希望，DEAN也会很快的在他身后跟来……

 

不过就在他打算转过身去的时候，DEAN忽然在他身前跪了下来，轻盈而优雅，就象是一片落在他王座前的雪花。

[我把他们杀了。]

他微笑着把COLT递到SAM面前。

[我在骗谁？我是你的。永远都是。]

SAM缓缓拿起COLT，他眼里DEAN的微笑真诚、且美好的令人晕眩。

DEAN轻抬起SAM的手，在他的骨节上轻轻的落了一个吻，满是忠诚，还有爱。

[万岁，我年轻的国王。]

 

 

~~~END~~~

 

注：AZAZEL， 《圣经，利未记》中关于赎罪日被交与替罪羊的荒野恶鬼。


	4. Precious Maybe

Precious Maybe（1396字）  
概述：四十个“可能”和一个“毫无疑问”。

Precious Maybe

作者:fleshflutter  
级别:PG  
注：授权在第一页  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

***  
***

这是一个关于Sam 和Dean的故事.  
***  
***

 

[i]可能[/i]

 

可能他们刚刚到达一个新的城镇，Dean透过车窗看着一群穿着短裙和紧身裤的女学生。  
可能他们刚刚离开，Sam因为被迫离开学校而生着闷气…他甚至都没机会跟他的朋友们说再见。  
可能他们的爸爸正呆在密西根洲、浴室、或者是地狱。  
可能John把他们留在了牧师Jim那里，他们一起坐在教堂的最后一排座位上，一个正想着天使，而另一个则想着恶魔。  
可能他们正跟Bobby呆在一起，Dean第一次拆了发动机，而Sam正研究着拉丁语的动词变换。  
可能他们两正第一次踏进那个小木屋…那个暂时的家，Dean正试着学会怎么用烤箱，而Sam则刚刚放弃了整理恼人的行李。  
可能Sam还没去Stanford；也可能Sam现在正跟Jess生活在一起，安全并且[i]普通[/i]，坐下来写论文之前给窗子和门边上撒上盐，然后跟Jess谈论晚餐吃批萨还是中餐。  
可能Dean正自己一个人去狩猎，挥着拳头或者试着缝合自己的伤口；可能他会在阴暗处停滞几秒钟，想Sam正在做什么。可能Dean会出卖自己的身体，站在街边的角落里，带着他脸上的淤痕艳丽似装扮。  
可能Sam正做着祭祀用的处子祭品，颤抖着躺在祭坛上，火焰在他眼睛里跳跃着光亮。  
可能Sam变成了恶魔，愤怒着，疯狂着。  
可能Dean喝醉了，愚蠢着，绝望着。可能他们正狩猎着一个幽灵，或者鬼魂，狼人，或者雪怪。  
可能Sam正读着书而Dean磨着刀，不知道他们正在追捕着什么，也不在乎他们在追捕着什么。  
可能Sam正在给枪上膛，而Dean祈祷着悲剧很快就会过去。  
可能Sam正在帮助着在他的梦境中成为受害者的…什么漂亮的女孩，大概会穿着白色的睡衣，而Dean则正朝黑暗里那些无形的阴影开枪扫射。可能Dean受伤了、流血了，却装做那只是什么不疼不痒的陈年旧疾。  
可能Sam被打伤，冰凉苍白的躺在雪地、草地、沙漠上，Dean发现自己正在向上帝祈祷说他不相信自己认为Sam不会再睁开眼睛。可能他们现在不在一起，Sam等在旅馆房间里盯着墙上丑陋的壁纸；Dean正开车穿越洲线，思索着他能不能到达Sam那里…用一晚、一个小时、十分钟、或者心脏跳动一下的时间。  
可能Dean有翅膀、触角、现在还没发现的魔力。  
可能Sam正得了流感。  
可能Sam是基督复临或者恶魔在世…Dean正用枪指着Sam的脑袋，或者用那把枪指着自己。  
可能Dean怀孕了，Sam不知道他自己是不是孩子的父亲。  
可能Sam变成了一只白色的苏格兰猎犬，而Dean在给他选项圈。可能Dean是一名警官或者海军，接受命令并且拯救生命。  
可能Sam是一名工程师或者医生，拆开机器或者是心脏，去观察它们如何工作还有如何能让它们变好。  
可能Sam成了一名有名望的律师，能让表面上成熟的人也放声哭泣。  
可能Dean成了一名消防员。  
可能他们正在做他们一直想要做的；可能他们知道曾经一切都不同。  
可能Mary太累了，没去管那颗跳个没完的灯泡而直接去睡觉，也就没去他儿子小小的童床旁边。  
可能John正为了正义（或者复仇，这取决于你的看法）而用酒精把自己灌醉。  
可能这有一对儿Winchester姐妹而不是兄弟。  
可能这一切只是噩梦或者迷药后的麻醉。  
可能这一切都发生在战争时期的伦敦或者荒凉的西部。  
可能Dean死了，Sam把自己畏缩到小小的躯壳里，靠着过往的记忆苟活着苍白如纸。  
可能Sam死了，Dean发现自己已经没有什么可以用来出卖，来换自己的弟弟回来。  
可能他们是兄弟、情侣、好朋友，也可能他们是其中的全部、某种、或者都不是。  
******

 

[i]毫无疑问的[/i]

 

Dean会在Impala的后视镜里对Sam唠叨,而Sam不喜欢他这样.

Sam会为了Dean死去,  
Dean会为了Sam下地狱.

Dean爱Sam爱Dean爱Sam.

***  
***  
因为这是一个关于Sam和Dean的故事…有些事情一直真实的存在着. 

 

~END~

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	5. Chapter 5

NO，11 You Speak My Language R 2700字  
概述：一件发生在SAM和DEAN之间意外事件。

 

NO，11  
You Speak My Language作者：fleshflutter  
级别：R  
概述：一件发生在SAM和DEAN之间意外事件。

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

一个美妙的晚上之后，总是有一个叫人恶心的清晨。  
***  
当Sam醒来的时候，他湿热的嘴里全部都是Dean肩膀的味道，他的腿搭在Dean的大腿上，用某种方式立刻提醒了他——他们什么都没有穿，完完全全的赤裸着。

他们在一张床上，赤裸着[i]纠缠[/i]在一起。  
从Dean胸膛平稳的起伏上（他妈的！就在Sam的手掌下面。）可以看出Sam似乎是第一个醒来的人。他决定就保持这样，直到他弄明白看在他妈的上帝的份上究竟发生了什么。

他不能动，因为他动了的话就会弄醒Dean，然后他就不得不和Dean面对面，他想他们两个谁都不想这样。  
他也不能不动，因为Dean依旧温暖、舒服、[i]全裸[/i]的蜷缩在他的身体前面。

Sam试着暂时不去管他的身体，只是发疯的搜寻他脑袋里的每一个正在工作的脑细胞，想要找到点关于他们怎么搞到现在这步鬼境地的线索。  
这时候Dean轻轻的发出一个鼻音然后翻了下身，那个动作的幅度并不是很大，不过足够让Sam的阴茎在Dean的臀部上痉挛了一下。同时这也让Sam想起了不止一点点的昨天晚上发生了什么。

他并不是完全跟不上思维系统，毕竟Stanford是不会招收一个老蠢蛋的。这一切和一个诅咒、一个破掉的瓶子、瓶子里粘呼呼的东西、一个浓状艳抹笑声刺耳用指尖指着Dean的老太婆有关。在那之后他们就开车回了旅馆房间，在那Sam注意到他哥哥是多么的难以形容的漂亮。

Sam记得他笨拙的尝试着去吻Dean，然后Dean躲开他的追踪似的嘴告诉他最好赶快就操他。到这，Sam不得不掐断他的回忆因为接下来的事他没办法继续想下去。所以，回忆的事就先搁在那，Sam决定他得想想下一步做什么，目前最重要的是Dean是不是还没醒来。他把他的目光集中Dean的方向，小心、谨慎，随时准备着在Dean有一丁点醒来的迹象时看向天花板。

在温暖、暗哑的清晨阳光里，Sam能看见被糟蹋过的旅馆房间、被打破的电视机、挂着旁边的台灯上Dean的牛仔裤。  
然后他的目光触及到了[i]Dean[/i].Dean也被糟蹋了，而且，明显的被彻彻底底的糟蹋过了。Sam能看见遍布Dean全身的他留下的痕迹,包括一个在Dean脖子上明显到可怕的吻痕， 如果在Dean自己发现这个之后还能够忍受和他共处一室的话…Dean肯定会为了这个踢他的屁股。

Sam不是那种幼稚到会在那么明显的地方留下“爱的痕迹”的人。所以他想会不会这只是那个老太婆在他脑子里玩的一个把戏，实际上是别的什么人做的这一切。

很遗憾的，就算Sam没有那么清楚的记得他的牙齿陷进Dean的脖颈吮吸、Dean在他身下叫喊着挣扎的感觉，他也发现他自己不怎么喜欢有什么别的人碰过Dean的想法，所以这个设想必须得在他变的太愤怒之前被抛弃。在寂静中，Dean清了清他的喉咙，Sam身体上的每一块肌肉都变的紧绷。[呃…我要…要…要去洗个澡。]

Dean说. Sam点头，润了一下他的嘴唇。[对，你应该洗个澡。] 他们又躺了一会，Sam才意识到Dean的每一寸裸露的皮肤都被自己包裹在怀里。然后他们都各自动了一点点：Sam放开了Dean，Dean从床上滑了下去。Sam没有…[i]没有[/i]…盯着Dean… [i]全裸的、被操过的、头发凌乱的Dean [/i]穿过房间走进卫生间。卫生间的门关上一小会儿之后水声响起。Sam翻身躺在床上，忽略掉浑身“利用过度”肌肉的抗议，用手腕蹭了蹭眼睛。

这是个非常糟的早上，非常非常非常的糟。这跟外面明亮可人的阳光没有任何关系…他昨天晚上操了他的哥哥，就算这都是那个邪恶的老巫婆的错也不能改变这个事实：他把他的老二弄到了他哥的屁股里并且他们两个都很[i]享受[/i]！

忽然间，Sam觉得他需要离开这个房间，他毫无疑问的决定他需要离开这张床…昨天晚上内他用来揉碎Dean的床。  
他走之前，除了穿上衣服，做的唯一一件事是拉好被子盖住了床单上的污迹。

 

***  
他不是在餐馆里躲着。躲这个词是在污蔑他现在正在做的事。他只是…只是维持着他在餐馆里的动作，等到他觉得旅馆房间里的气氛足够清澈之后他就会回去的……这意味只要他在过完他第一百一十个生日之前回去，他就觉得没关系。

他在喝他的第四杯黑咖啡。他觉得喝这种烫的不加糖的咖啡是他能想到的、最好的溶掉他嘴里Dean的味道的方法。如果他能想到什么不是那么敏感、不那么怪异的补偿方法他一定会做，因为他忽然记起来Dean甚至还帮他做过口交……就在他第二次和第三次操Dean之间的时候。当然，他不是在回忆那种感觉。他只是喝着他的咖啡，看鸟儿飞过天空，听卡车隆隆隆的驶过街道。这是种不用去想事情的好方法……它应该会很有用…如果Dean没有跟他用同样的计划。

Sam僵直了，在咖啡杯就快被送到他嘴边的时候，门口的风铃欢快的响了起来，他抬头看见了Dean。在他看来，Dean大睁的眼睛依旧看起来有些焦虑，并且依旧看起来让人觉得可恨的新鲜和耀眼。他忽然意识到今天早上他应该抢先去浴室洗澡…不过那样Dean就会依旧看起来带着情欲的味道…他还是没的选择。  
毫无疑问Dean是一个成功的、勇敢的猎魔人，他不会羞涩于走过来坐到Sam对面。他们的爸爸应该对此为他感到骄傲。好吧…不应该是那么特别的骄傲，因为考虑到在几个小时之前Dean乞求 Sam操他时热情到让妓女都感觉羞愧。  
Dean没有对上Sam的视线，只是拿起菜单假装研究起来，就好象选出什么做早餐会是他今年里最重要的一个决定似的。凭心而论，Sam完全赞成不要有眼神接触。在最后，Dean点了咖啡，就象Sam那样。

Sam听着Dean搅拌糖和咖啡时勺子轻敲杯底的声音，意识到他们正在这个小餐馆里，只有他们和晨间的广播，没有人会听见他们，没有人会打扰他们。[呃…]  
Dean发出声音。Sam抬起头对上Dean的眼睛，但是一秒钟之后他就畏惧了看向旁边，因为他看见了那个他用[i]嘴唇、牙齿、舌头[/i]留在Dean脖子上的痕迹……最终他的眼神留在了停车场一辆小送货车边上一个满是灰尘的脸上。

[我刚刚看了那些文件，Munford发生了一些值得怀疑的死亡事件。]  
Sam说着，连他自己都惊讶他的声音听起来竟然那么正常。

[如果我们现在就上路的话，午饭之前就能到那。]  
Dean松了一口气，Sam从睫毛下偷偷的看了他一眼，他看见紧张从Dean身体上慢慢渗出去，他的肩膀下沉了一点点，脸颊上的线条也柔和下来。

Dean冒险回瞥了Sam一眼，点了一下头，然后迅速的又看向别处。[我去把Impala装备好。]  
Dean说着，推开他根本没碰过的咖啡站起身来。 

Sam小心翼翼的盯着他离开，而Dean则刻意的看向别的地方。  
[i]这不是我们的错，我们不是故意的，这并不能代表什么，这没什么可觉得罪恶的，她迫使我们做了这一切。[/i]

这是一件他们不能谈论的事情。它的意义[i]太过[/i]重大。它暗示了太多潜藏在他们[i]兄弟关系[/i]表面之下的一些[i]无比重要[/i]的事情。  
而如果这些意义重大的事情发生在他和Jess之间，他们会坐下来讨论，可能会用上几个小时，坦白诚恳客观，直到弄明白对方的感受和如何解决它为止。  
门上的风铃再次响起，Dean 走出门去而Sam一直保持着安静。

那用了他一段时间，不过最终弄懂怎么和一个Winchester交谈。 

~end


	6. Resolution

在滔滔不绝、连续不断、动作夸张、事无巨细的大讲了一个小时的jackalopes 求爱套路之后， Sam觉得他自己可能大概真的话说的有些多了，好象这样让他的嘴没完没了的说个不停，他就不会破口而出：

[i]我的天啊！Dean!昨天晚上我彻彻底底的把你操了个遍！而且我不是很确定，我真的很想再来一次！ [/i]他的脑子正努力的维持着一道防火墙把他那些疯狂的——关于他和[i]赤裸的Dean、床上的Dean、他手掌下的Dean、贴着他的皮肤的Dean [i]的想法阻隔在外。

而他也意识到在过去的差不多四十分钟里Dean没有给过他一点回应，所以Sam闭上嘴，转而看起地图，把车子里的主导权交还给Led Zeppelin。渐渐的Sam开始怀疑Dean的安静是不是就和他的“jackalope”长篇大论一样是种惊慌的表现，开始怀疑这是不是受伤后的Dean退缩回自己安静的躯壳里、免得在被当作“受害者”询问时表现的太过古怪的一种方式。

他从眼角的余光里偷偷瞄了Dean一眼，惊惧的发现Dean正在对他做着同样的事，他马上红了脸往椅子里又缩了缩。  
Dean掩饰的比他好的多，他只是清了清喉咙然后抱怨起来。 

[你讲完你那套“五千万件关于Jackalopes的事”了吧？我不想再听更多了。]

[讲完了。]

Sam顺从的说。[很高兴听到这个。我正想我是不是得揍你一顿才能让你安静点。]

为了证明自己的想法Dean拍了巴掌在Sam的脑袋上，而且似乎想要用这个证明所有一切都很好、所有一切都很正常、他一点都不害怕身体接触……一点都不害怕对于昨天晚上的赤身裸体、和Sam那双贪婪的手的回忆……  
不过这根本不可能……  
很不幸的，它只是证明了所有一切都很不好、所有一切都开始不正常……Dean从来都没有想过用碰触Sam这种方式来表示自己没把他和性联系到一起。  
在Dean的手滑过他的脸颊的时候Sam僵硬了起来，他极力的想把注意力拖离昨天晚上Dean碰触他时候的感觉，拖离那些Dean碰触过的地方，拖离…他已经变硬了的这个事实。

唯一一点让是Sam觉得安慰的是，“兄弟”和“性对象”之间的界限已经无法挽回的消失了， Dean似乎完全不知道怎么处理那只刚刚碰触过Sam的手，他的手在半空中停滞了一会，似乎象是要放到大腿上，但是最终放回了方向盘。

[Dean…]  
Sam开口，但是Dean忽然的一个急转弯打断了他。Impala被开到了路边停在一片田地旁。[下车！]  
Dean忽然说. Sam惊讶到根本没意识到这是个命令，直到Dean下了车走到他所在的一侧打开了车门……然后被扯着衬衫领子踉跄的揪下了车……再被甩在车前盖上。

Dean的双手握着拳，Sam能感觉到自己胸口上Dean骨节的坚硬弧度。  
Dean离他太近了，Sam想，如果Dean想要认真谈论昨天晚上的事的话，他得让Dean[i]马上[/i]给他留出些空间，因为只要他看见他留在Dean脖子上的印记、或者感觉到Dean贴近他的体温的话……他根本就没办法不让他的阴茎立刻勃起。

[Dean…]

他再次开口。Dean的眼神一直锁定在Sam的脸上，翠绿色的眼睛眯紧着，就好象他在考虑着些什么。不过Sam叫他的声音一下子让他回了神，忽然间他的脸贴近Sam，近到Sam可以数清楚他鼻梁骨上的每一颗小雀斑。那些雀斑完全没有引起Sam的任何注意，因为Dean的嘴唇压上了他的。  
Dean亲吻着Sam 就好象这是世界上唯一一件他需要去做的事，他的嘴唇轻巧但是却急切的辗压着Sam，这让Sam呆了几秒钟才敢相信这真的正在发生……然后他张大手掌把Dean的整个脑袋捧在手心里，把想逃脱的Dean牢牢的固定在又一个吻里。Dean又尝试了两次想要结束这个吻，但是最终都不得不再继续。  
等他最终成功把自己的脑袋从Sam的桎梏下面解放出来的时候，他几乎都已经没办法呼吸。他用手背遮着自己的嘴唇，大睁的眼睛警惕的盯着Sam的嘴，他用一根颤抖的手指指着Sam。

[我们再也不继续这次谈话了！决不！]

~END~


	7. Our life will never end

Our life will never end  
作者：fleshflutter  
级别：pg-13  
[i]概述：一个普通的清晨，SAM去办理退房， DEAN在停车场等着他。  
注：如果你读了之前的那些文章都觉得没问题，那么这一篇的警告不如就让它变成一点悬念。[/i]

早餐过后，Dean把旅馆房间的钥匙丢给Sam，然后直接走去停车场开始装备Impala。他们打算到Jackson去，追踪据说在那里出现的喧闹鬼。虽然那会是很长的一段旅途，不过并Sam不在乎。

蓝色的天空被大朵大朵的浮云占据着，黎明依旧未见清澈。不过清早的太阳已经开始闪耀，充满能量的白色亮光正沿着地平线燃烧。

Sam走近旅馆的时候回过头看向Dean，他的哥哥正挥着手朝他大大的笑着…他依旧因为那顿丰盛且美味的早餐而满足着。  
Sam回给了他一个微笑……他一点都不在乎接下来的旅途究竟有多长。

经理办公室里没有人。Sam耐心的等在柜台前，观察着那些被钉在墙上当地景点的海报。他有些失望，因为那些地方看起来并不怎么太好，而他正期望能找到个Dean 会喜欢的。

离开Wyoming已经有18个月了，现在正是他们永无止境的蜜月期，这就是生活现在的样子。

 

[退房？]

Sam转回身，朝那个经理微笑了一下。  
对方是一个戴着塑料边眼睛的老人，说话的时候有些喘。老人拖着脚步走进柜台，接过Sam递给他的钥匙，在账本上写了些什么，并且在拿笔的时候朝Sam挥了挥手。

[你们男孩睡的还好吗？]   
旅馆经理说，  
[今天早上早些时候来了一大群野鹅，它们那该死的叫声吵醒了我妻子，而且当然狗也被它们弄得到处乱跑。]  
他摇了摇头。  
[不知道那些天杀的鸟到底是想去哪儿。]  
他抬起头看着Sam，眼神真诚。  
[平时它们都不在这附近出现。]

[可能它们迷路了。]  
Sam说着，又笑了笑。

老人笑出了声，然后点点头。  
[可能是。]

Sam朝老人轻轻摆了一下手，转身想要离开，但是又忽然停住。

空气中颤动着从头顶风扇里盘旋而出的气流，闷热刺痛了Sam的皮肤，有一瞬间，他忽然变的无法呼吸。他只是站在那，晕眩并且站立不稳，整个世界变成一个巨大的旋涡，渐渐旋转汇集成一个微小的黄色光点。

[你还好吧，孩子？]

Sam慢慢的点了下头，空气渐渐的又开始流进他的肺里。他转回身抬头看向旅馆经理。

[这个地方怎么样？]

他问，指向一个印着当地啤酒场的海报。  
老人向上推了推他肥厚鼻子上的眼镜看向海报。他的位置离它太远没办法看清，所以他从柜台出来走到Sam旁边。  
他只看了一眼海报内容便转回身朝Sam点了点头。

[去年我孙子放假的时候我带他去过，我们在那有了很好的一天，他们对免费样品很慷慨。]

[太棒了。]

Sam说着，然后掐住老人的脖子把他按在墙上。

老人肥胖的脖子下是坚硬的气管，凹凸不平的骨节被包裹在松垂的皮肤之下。他挣扎着，困难的呼进呼出，尝试着把Sam的手扳开。  
不过Sam稳稳的抓住他，小心翼翼的把拇指移到他的动脉上，越来越深的向下压。他不能压的太用力，否则他会很快就死掉……Sam已经很久没再犯这种错误。

血管开始凸贲在老人泛着湿气的眼睛里，他的脸孔斑驳着红和白色。老人盯着Sam，嘴唇移动着却没有声音冒出来。汗液开始冲破他的皮肤，细小的水珠出现在他脸和脖子上，让Sam的手变的滑腻。

风扇的鼓动声填满了Sam的耳朵，他冲它咬紧了牙。

当老人死去的时候，Sam把他拖到柜台后面…视线之外。他整齐的撕下了帐单上的一页， 把它丢进垃圾桶，并且在脑中设想一个燃烧的样子，然后微笑的看着那股慢慢升腾进空气的烟。

在他离开之前，他从墙上拿走了那幅啤酒场的海报。

***

他穿过停车场走到Impala旁边，Dean正坐在的引擎盖上研究着一张地图。Dean抬起头，朝他微笑。

[什么用了你这么长时间？]  
Sam翻了翻眼珠，  
[一个老人跟我讲了一些关于野鹅昨天晚上吵醒他妻子的事……]

Dean挑起一根眉毛，然后Sam严肃了表情，摇摇头。

[真的…别再问。]

他的手依旧因旅馆经理的汗液而潮湿，就象是戴了一幅闷热、潮湿、腻滑的手套。他的下腹开始变的紧绷，越来越重。  
那不只是欲望，更象是强迫症，一种心理的需要，一些他[i]不能[/i]不做的事…即便那代表了他要把一个不停挣扎扭打的Dean按在地上操。

[我想我们可以去这看看。]  
Sam说着，把海报递到Dean跟前。  
当Dean伸出手去拿它的时候，Sam抓住他的手腕并且把他的双手都包裹上去。他可以决策生死的双手，他神祉一般的双手。   
他忽略掉Dean迷惑却纵容的眼神，把他谋杀掉的男人的汗液按压到他哥哥的皮肤上。  
Dean的皮肤光滑而柔软，Dean的骨骼象是脆弱的小东西，Dean的脉搏甜美的煽动着。

终于，Sam的心脏再次开始跳动。

~end~


	8. waiting for the son of man

waiting for the son of man

遇见另外一个自己，是种不免让人变的惊慌的事。不过那并不包括John.。  
那个有着和他一样面孔的变形怪并没有让他有任何迟疑。狩猎的本身就是一种足够的证明， John没有感到任何突然的身份危机。那些关于存在感的哲学思考…在他看来，不如留到杀了那个东西之后。

那导致了一场激烈的追逐，不过John很快便结束了它。他抓住那个东西的时候它依旧还穿着他的样子。  
一只手掐在那个东西的喉咙上，从下水道格栏中渗露出的模糊光线在刀刃上闪耀出银色的光。

它象他一样强壮，也一样智慧。不过它不是原本的他，而他也早就习惯于不用自己原本的思维思考。

刀锋急转刺下，而那个变形怪咯咯的笑出声。

[至少我在死之前尝到了你那宝贝儿子的滋味儿。]

定住刀，John抬起头看向那东西。

[你刚才说什么？]

变形怪的牙齿沾染了从它破裂嘴唇里流出的血迹，不过John却在那个东西的脸上看见了自己无比肮脏的笑容。它的眼睛里闪耀着月光似的亮白。  
[他哀求他自己爸爸的阴茎插到他屁股里，叫的就象个10块钱一次的妓女，直到我操到他连路都走不直……你真应该看看当他意识到硬生生操了他三个小时的人并不真的是他爸爸的时候他的那张脸……哦…你的宝贝儿子为了你[i]什么[/i]都肯做呢，Johnny。]

它抬起头面向John，笑容只僵硬了不到一秒然后便撕扯的更大。

[而且你也不是没发现他在夜里是多么大的一个下流的诱惑，对吧？他闻起来就象Mary，是不是？让我告诉你，他有一个甜美的可以和女人媲美的屁股呢。]

John把刀如此深的刺入那个东西的心脏，以至于他能感觉到那东西温热的鲜血崩溅到他的手指上。他把刀碾转了一下之后拔出来，然后一次一次不停的把刀刺进那东西身体里直到他的手臂发疼。  
当John再次站直，刀从他瘫垮的手指中漏出来，掉在地面上叮当做响。

在下水道里他游荡似的向回走。他的心绪糟糕透顶以至于他不得不回忆今晚自己是不是喝了酒，因为只有Jack Daniels才能让他变的如此疯狂和麻木。  
.它在撒谎。没有任何一个从那东西的嘴里冒出来的词值得他相信，或者哪怕只是想一想。  
John从来都没有想过…究竟有多少…从某些方面来说…Dean看起来就象是Mary。当他喝醉的时候他从来都没有想过要利用Dean一如既往的温顺……而且那东西可以变成很多种样貌来成功诱惑Dean…… John从来都不认为他儿子是那种忠贞的类型…不过它决不可能变成他的样子。

回到旅馆的时候，Dean正在洗澡。John给自己灌下一杯酒然后倒进沙发里。浴室里的水声持续了一阵时间，那连续不断的敲击声缓和了一些John脑袋里的疼痛。

在Dean围了条毛巾从浴室里出来的时候，John已经喝下了他的第四杯。

那些全部都是谎言。  
John这样告诉自己，然后装做没有看见Dean髋骨上手指形的淤痕。

~END~


	9. Dread the passing of Jesus for he does not return

本帖最后由 不定期抽疯 于 2009-6-8 00:31 编辑

 

发表于 2008-3-21 14:57 

 

【翻译】Dread the passing of Jesus for he does not return哎……  
搬家搬家，计划把所有的文都搬过来，虽然都是旧的……  
就是感觉放这地方比较安全~~~~~~~~~哈哈哈

*********

Dread the passing of Jesus for he does not return

作者：fleshflutter  
级别：NC17（针对于血腥和暴力）  
警告：乱伦•角色死亡•折磨•强暴•宗教形象丑化（BY原作）•角色形象有歪曲（BY译者）  
注：F大的警告的确有点吓人，但是的确是必要的，相信我，太纯洁和太心疼DEAN的大们就不要看了，虽然里面的具体描写不多，但是可怕的是想像力……  
不过个人认为这文值得一看啊！！至少它让我在读完的瞬间就决定翻了……虽然可能只是我是对这种变态文章没有免疫力……默……

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

:1

 

六年前的一个星期天，Reverend Nathaniel Bettany站在布道坛上，俯视着教徒们崇拜着的脸孔，合上了圣经，然后说：

 

[魔鬼就要来了！我从天使的眼睛里看到…魔鬼就要来了！]

 

在随之而来他的消失以后，教区派人搜索了他的住处。从没有任何人说起过他们找到了什么，只是几个小镇的人说过他们看到过那些跳闪着的橘色营火。  
在那之后那个教区一直空着，没有新的神职人员被派来接替Nathaniel Bettany。再后来教区的负责人卖了那块地，在小镇的其他地方新建了教区。

小镇的人从未再谈起过最后的那次弥撒，不过那就象是块无法消去的淤伤一般留在了小镇居民的记忆里。除了祈祷Reverend Bettany已经远离了小镇，没有人想知道他究竟去了哪里。

 

1:2 

 

他们先找上Dean。  
一记快且凶狠的拳头打上Dean的太阳穴，他跪倒在停车场的地面上，血流下来迷糊了他的视线，他忍着痛喘着粗气尝试着站起来，却发现一把刀架在他脖颈的动脉上。

他被拖拽到一辆卡车里，车门被甩上的声音让他畏缩了一下，刀刃下他脖子上的皮肤因此而被血液沾染的滑腻。  
他们把他按住搜寻武器，无数双手在他身上把他翻来扭去，直到最后搜寻结束，他们把他固定住，静止却残忍。连续不断的疼痛贯穿了他的整个身体。

一张脸倾斜下来看向他。在路边飞闪而过斜射进车里的光束中，Dean能看见那双包含着狂暴、极度焦躁着的眼睛，还有贴近在男人脖子边牧师服的领子。

 

[Mary Magdelene是个疯狂的婊子。]

这个声音柔软，却充满力量。

[你是不是属于你弟弟的疯狂的婊子，Dean?你是不是他的娼妓？…我想你是。我看见过你…那么肮脏，他看你的眼神。那差不多就足够证明他的本性了…什么样的人会渴望他自己的亲哥哥？…]

 

Dean张张嘴唇，扯出一个微弱的笑，一口吐男人的脸上。唾液顺着男人勾形的鼻尖慢慢蜒下到毫无血色的唇上，Dean的笑容也慢慢展的更大…

…直到一把尖刀直戳进他的肩膀、埋进他的血肉里。

 

1:3

 

差不多十五六个虔诚于上帝的男人或女人跟随着Reverend Nathaniel Bettany，组成了这个疯狂的组织。他们相信他们是无可救恕的可怜罪人，生于摇篮却必定终于地狱。他们信仰圣经旧约中的上帝，那个善嫉的上帝会把对不忠诚子民的惩罚灌进他们的骨血里世世代代传承下去。

因此他们相信他们自己注定会入地狱，他们以上帝的名义行动，以换取他们进入地狱的资格。

而Dean是那个魔鬼脚边的步兵，是那个魔鬼珍爱的人。他们可以把沮丧和绝望发泄到他身上…发泄到那个比他们更卑微更堕落的人身上。

从来不曾存在任何希望。这只是替他们失落灵魂的惨烈复仇。复仇让Dean咳出鲜血，让他的手指被掰扭成不自然的形状，让他的皮肤被淤青、割痕、烧伤斑驳成一片。

 

1:4

 

在Dean失踪八个小时之后Sam接到那个电话。他发疯似的愤怒着，被汗水浸湿的双手慌乱的扒找到手机，在它断线之前接通了它。

 

[Dean?]  
他说，  
[你他妈的在哪？你没事吧？]

他只能听见沉重的呼吸声。

然后是急推，  
抽气似的呜咽。

Sam的喉咙收缩，掐紧在一起几乎封闭。他的双脚忽然开始不稳，他抓住门框好不让自己瘫倒。  
电话那端传来沉闷的混乱，一个声音掺杂在里面说着“让他听见你的声音”，然后是一声痛哼。

[Dean]

Sam说着，安静且平稳，即便他的脑子里计划着一场血红色的屠杀。

[别来。这是个陷阱。别来。Sammy，我只是诱饵。他们要抓你。别来…你不敢来吗？]

他哥哥痛苦的声音让Sam的膝盖发软。他的身体在地板上垮成一团，手机仍被紧紧的按在耳边。他集中住有些麻痹的精神记下他们给出的方位，心里已经开始计划怎样才能最快的到达那里。

 

1:5

 

男人们感受到邪恶的欲望，肮脏，但却一半来自于他们的天性，一半来自于命运的诅咒。Diana认同它，即便这让她觉得恶心。  
但是她觉得这很好，更重要的是，Reverend Bettany觉得这很好。如果那群男人堕落的欲望能在那个魔鬼的婊子身上得到满足，那就让跟随着Reverend Bettany的那群女人觉得更好。 

另外，她得承认她在这个过程上得到一些满足。

那个魔鬼的哥哥不肯屈服。他们绑住他并且痛击他，但是他没有一丁点软化。他流血、他痛叫、他蜷缩成一团，可是那个弧度始终挂在他的嘴角。当他们剥掉他背上的皮肤、把上帝的名字刻在他的肚子上的时候，他嘴里溜出那些虚假却机智的嘲讽。

不过当Micah把他翻过去、Duane按住他并扯下他的裤子的时候，那个笑容从他脸上消失了。他的挣扎从没象那时那么剧烈，那中间甚至有“求你”…“不要这么做”夹杂在其中。他的声音变的那么轻柔，那么脆弱，完全不象他之前吐出的那些污秽的词汇。

他们对他做的，是肮脏的，没有人性的。低声的呜咽、被扭曲的肉体，下体尖利的冲刺和扎进血肉里制止挣扎的手指。  
Duane之后换成Micah，等到他们全都得到满足之后Dean的大腿背部已经被血液污浊成了暗黑色。他没有尝试从石板上爬起来，只是瘫软在那里。

Reverend Bettany在他身边半跪下抚摸Dean的脸颊。Dean甩开了他的触碰，Reverend Bettany忽略掉他手指上的血液和汗水，反而从脖子上摘下他的十字架。那个轻巧的十字在暗哑的光线中划过教堂里的空气，留下一丝明亮和美丽。

Reverend Bettany把带有耶稣圣像的十字架塞进Dean红肿开裂的嘴唇里，他挣扎着，但是却没有任何用处。Reverend Bettany掐着他的下颚迫使他张开嘴，十字架被塞进他崩紧的两排牙齿之间。然后小心翼翼的，Reverend Bettany用防水胶带封住了他的嘴。

[知道罪恶是怎么摧毁我们的了吗？]

Reverend Bettany站起来，说到。 

Diana看到Dean为了不被十字架塞的窒息，而用舌头推顶十字架时那金属在他口腔里拱出的尖利角度。  
她点了点头。

 

1:6

 

有些时候孩子们会跑到山上被遗弃的教堂来，把玻璃瓶子丢到教堂的墙上来测试是不是真的如传言说的不会碎掉……然后他们就会觉得后悔，因为即便太阳暖洋洋的照着，海风轻推着矢车菊微微摇动……这里仍旧有一些诡异的东西潜藏在空气中。那是一种无声的等待，一种期望。

Sam停下车的时候外面正在下雨，微薄闷热的细雨。  
他有计划，不过那被隔离在他脑子中一个单独的部分里，而那个部分一再被另外一个疯狂叫喊着的愤怒部分所侵蚀。  
他害怕他可能已经来晚了。如果已经Dean死了……他没办法再想下去。他知道如果没有了Dean他会变成什么样子，他不想那样。 

他给枪装上子弹，金属枪管粘腻在他手心里。他看向教堂……广袤污迹似的天空下灰色的建筑。汗和雨水沉重在他的皮肤上，模糊了他的视线。扑人的闷热让他无法思考。

他得把他哥哥要回来，如果他还想做个人类的话。

 

当天使们找到他的时候，他们向他展示了敌人来临之后世界将会变成的样子。

Nathaniel曾经恐惧过。当然他恐惧过。他们向他展示了魔鬼的样貌，然后Nathaniel丧失了全部的希望。那些会飞的巨兽、拥有全部恐怖因素的狂野动物，至少还有一张和启示录中一样的诚实的脸孔。  
而Samuel Winchester，有一副看起来无害笨拙的身体，有一双看起来害羞可爱的眼睛……才是来自地狱的一个最残酷的谎言。

他装作平凡，在Stanford读书, 认识了一个漂亮的女孩、并且坠入爱河. 他不会和餐馆的女侍应多说话，当他被逮到用电脑看色情节目时会脸红、会紧张的抓不住饮料……谁会在看到他的时候想到世界会在他手里变成一片灰烬？

不过他在进入教堂时露出了他的真面目。  
天使们告诉了Nathaniel完成任务需要做的每一步，甚至象现在，告诉他怎样才能剥掉Samuel那层道德担忧的面具。他只要让他看一眼他的哥哥……被伤害过、被虐待过的他的哥哥，Sam便变成了他魔鬼的样子。

***

他颤抖着的呼了一口气，走进了教堂的中殿。脚踏过陈年堆砌的瓦砾，腐黄色的圣诗歌谱在闷热的空气中翻飞在他身边，倦怠的微风趁机钻进他的裤管，Sam迈起的大步把它们踢了出去。

Dean在Nathaniel的脚踩下呻吟，恐惧湿润了他大睁的眼睛，他不停的摇头并且扭转着身体。他发出的声音被他嘴里的十字架切割的模糊不堪，唯一渗露出的一点声音又饱含着过去一天的折磨留下的破碎。

[你们对他做了什么？]

Sam说着。   
他的声音出离愤怒。更加怪异，近乎疯狂。那个魔鬼疯狂了。Nathaniel 等候着他更直白的暴力。

Nathaniel抓住Dean的肩膀，一根手指刺入开裂刀伤里的湿润，大力的把Dean拖拽起来，让他跪在地上。  
即便他们不肯相信他眼中的天使，即便他在几年前离开了教堂，他依旧相信他自己是上帝的子民。只是最近他才开始相信他自己也是上帝的卫兵，只是最近他才开始相信他握在手里指在Dean额角的枪。 

[我们命令你，魔鬼…]

他说着，他的追随者们慢慢在他们三个身边聚拢成松散的一圈，他们黑色的影子渐渐拉长，慢慢爬过了教堂的石制地面。

[把子弹射进这个婊子的脑子里是一种怜悯，它能把他从更深的堕落中解脱出来。你想我这么做吗？]

 

那个魔鬼抓着枪的手颤抖了一下。他的嘴唇无声的动了动，那个不安的、好像哭泣似的表情慢慢拉成了一条坚定的、决绝的线。

[这就是你想要的吗？……] 

他说。

[我就在这。只要你放了他。你想抓我，对吧？只是…求你，别伤害他。]

 

1:8

 

牧师Jim总是Sam的最爱。而Dean喜欢Caleb，因为他有象军火库那么多似的武器收藏能给他玩。同时他们两个都知道Bobby才是那个遇到麻烦时他们可以去找的人。

不过牧师Jim才是那个教会Sam祷告的人，才是那个让他相信世界上有能和John让他们去战斗的那些邪恶相对立的神圣的人。  
他教会Sam去相信上帝和天使，教会他去相信人性本身的善良。他教会Sam，无论愿意与否，都要相信牧师脖子上那圈白色的小领子。

即便其他人察觉不到，Sam却总是能感受到真、善和美。他知道Dean是个好人，拥有无限的勇气和牺牲精神。他不懂为什么Dean会被这样对待、为什么被以上帝的名义这样对待。他不懂为什么Reverend Bettany不守诺言，不肯在他丢下枪之后放了Dean。

 

[我们不是坏人。]

Sam告诉他们，他无法理解为什么他们不肯停手。

 

他们会这样一起走向死亡。Sam想对Dean说，对不起，他失败了。对不起，他是如此天真。对不起，他爱他。  
对不起对不起对不起……  
不过他的所有精力都在不要昏倒上，他们把带着倒钩的金属线圈在他的头顶上围成一个荆棘的王冠，锋利的金属扎进他的皮肤里灼烧似的刺痛。他看不见Dean，他只是模糊的知道他们有多少个人。他们的声音混杂着无法辨认的嘀咕和尖笑。不知从哪里，他听见锤子敲落的声音。

他的思绪渐渐游远…Dean跟着John去狩猎，他可以听见牧师Jim在给他读圣经……

“他们把他带到Golgotha（注）”

…牧师Jim在他耳朵里面说…

“那儿…代表的意思是…头骨上的地方……”

 

1:9

 

当第一个钉子被钉进Sam手腕的时候，暗色的血液流下来浸湿了木架和石板。Dean发出一声被闷扼的尖叫，发疯似的猛烈挣扎起来，他能听见他被按住的肩膀脱臼的声音，但是就象在遭受被强暴之后的那些伤害一样，他感觉不到任何痛楚。他所能看见的只是Sammy被钉在十字架上，在极度的痛苦中惨叫着痉挛。

这是一种鲜血淋漓的伤害，比之前他们做过的所有折磨都要可怕。他眼前的景象让他的世界在他身体里面崩塌，一点一点，象是循着丝线划裂的蜘蛛网，碎成一片一片。

十字架的尖端划破了他柔软的口腔，他的牙齿无助的顶着那坚硬的金属，他尝到了酸涩的味道。  
他无法呼吸，也无法摆脱困住他的一双双手。  
Sammy为他而来，为了他毫无价值、已经被卖掉的灵魂而来。

他挣扎，但是他们抓他抓的更紧。汗腻的一双双手紧抓着他，让他没办法挣脱，让他觉得他会被撕碎。

Sammy的喊声渐渐微弱成窒息似的抽气。落锤的声音越来越大越来越大…就好像那锤子落在他脑子里。

当他们抬起十字架的时候，那木头吱嘎做响就好像是棵风中的老树，拴住木架的铁链也冰凉的哗啦做响。  
十字架的影子从祭坛底部延伸出来，扭曲歪斜的拉长，横穿过教堂的中殿，直插到教堂的大门。

Sammy依旧在十字架上扭曲的挺动。愚蠢的长腿长手怪物张开在木头架子上。愚蠢的留海儿盖住了他的眼睛。愚蠢的血从他们缠在他头顶上的棘冠上流下来铺满了他整张脸。

愚蠢的愚蠢的愚蠢的！

Dean脑袋上的冲击越来越重，越来越重的撞到地板上让他觉得比听见什么看到什么都好。他不停的把额头撞到石头地面上，直到那一双双手再次把他按住。

 

1:10

 

就在Sam的十字架下面，他们又一次强暴了Dean。那是Sam死之前看到的最后一个画面。

 

1:11

 

钉十字架不是一种快速的死亡方式，Nathaniel不想冒任何险。他不想让自然慢慢夺去那个魔鬼的生命，因为那个魔鬼的存在本身就不自然。

他射了一颗子弹在魔鬼的肚子上，喷溅到祭坛上的血让他畏缩了一下。即便这个教堂在多年前便被遗弃，它依旧是属于上帝的神圣之地，祭坛上那个魔鬼的血是一种亵渎。

血液不断的流溅下来，祭坛很快便被鲜红色布满，几缕汇成一股，顺着金属的凹陷边沿流到祭坛下、一个倾斜着的因为廉价而未被掠走的圣杯里面。  
那个恶魔的血会朝着那个方向流淌不过是个偶然，但是Nathaniel盯着那杯子里的血液污浊平稳的慢慢升高……忽然站不稳脚跟。

渐渐的那个魔鬼的心脏停止了跳动，他的血液也渐渐干涸。最后一滴魔鬼的血液粘滞、厚重，溅在了Nathaniel的袖口上。  
他知道他自己已经是个污秽的人，但是袖口的那点污迹让他觉得自己的罪孽从未象现在这般深重。

现在该做什么？  
他在他的追随者脸上看到这个问题。他们在那个魔鬼死去的时候便停止了在那个婊子身上的消遣，他弟弟的死让那个恶魔的婊子变成了一个瘫软破碎的东西。

 

[我们的神职永远不会结束！]

他的声音回荡在教堂里，一如既往的平稳坚定。他不需要信仰，因为无比确信。

[现在让我们祷告，神圣的上帝会来告诉我们接下来要替他做的事。]

 

他们全部跪下来，就好像他们俯身于祭坛十字架上的那个魔鬼。

这完全不是Nathaniel想要的。

第二天，苍蝇开始蜂拥在尸体旁边。他们的嗡嗡声萦绕在教堂的穹顶之上，沉重且饱含敌意，就象是徘徊在空气里暴风雨带来的闷热，久久不肯离去。

Dean躺在十字架脚下，蜷缩成婴儿的形状。身体上仍沾染着污血和精液的臭味，即便他手腕上的绳索早就已经松了，也在这几个小时里一动未动。如果他肯尝试，也许他可以逃走，或者至少爬出去，不过他只是躺在十字架下的阴影里，一动不动。

Reverend Bettany和他的追随者们跪在昏暗的光线中祷告。固执的太阳不肯爬上天空，在中午的时候，那太阳看起来就象是地平线上一个橘黄色的污点，摇晃的被拥挤在大片大片膨胀黑暗的乌云之中。

苍蝇的嗡响中掺杂起不快的嘀咕。空气中有一种错误的感觉蔓延开来。 

当空气中错误渐变成恶意，那个魔鬼的尸体开始发臭。

 

2.1

 

当太阳阴沉的陷入大地，死亡般的寂静忽然降临整个教堂。它的到来就象是个巧合，没有什么值得惊讶的事情发生，但是在那一刻，所有人都发现他们置身于无望的寂静里。

十字架上魔鬼的影子消失于黑夜。只有如水的星光勾画出他低垂的轮廓、星云般模糊的十字棱角。 

然而在静逸的黑暗里，那个魔鬼在十字架上微微动了动身子。带刺的棘冠舒展开来，掉落在地板上，擦响了石制表面。钉子一颗一颗的坠落，轻击在地面上，象铃响般在教堂里清脆回荡。 

 

2.2

 

Sam没有被谁复活。Sam复活了他自己。  
他从十字架上走下来，站到祭坛上。

 

2.3

 

[别害怕。]

这个声音就象是触碰了Dean脑子中本能的弹簧。有些东西在他身体里面慢慢舒展复苏。即便他的躯体还是象死亡般一动不动。

[我回来了，Dean。]

Sammy。没有死。没有受伤。没有被那群该死该死的混蛋钉在架子上。Sammy。

 

2:4

 

Diana僵硬的嘴唇煽动着祷告，可是那些词汇一再的从她嘴中错失。她盯着那个魔鬼呼唤着他的哥哥，她恐惧的动弹不得。

Dean挣扎着爬向祭坛，罄尽全力的迫使自己站起来。曾经的傲人美丽已经不再，他现在是个让人觉得可怕的东西，破损脏污，甚至都没办法直站起来。  
那个魔鬼应该和他一样是个可怜的残骸。她亲眼看见钉子刺穿他的皮肤，她的手掌上有帮他戴上棘冠时留下的血迹，她知道血液从他肚子上喷出来留下了枪伤的痕迹。

不过那个魔鬼高大着微笑着尊贵着。他手腕上没有任何伤口。虽然他衬衫的前襟上大片的血迹，不过他的动作流畅着，就象身体上没有任何伤痛。

他抚摸着他哥哥的脸颊，指尖轻轻的磨蹭红肿的皮肤。小心翼翼的，他撕掉了缠在Dean脸上褶皱的胶带，然后从那两片红艳饱满的嘴唇中取出了那个闪烁着唾液光泽的十字架。两条眉毛紧锁成深皱，那个魔鬼把十字架丢到一边，拿起了那个盛满血液的圣杯。

[看着我，Dean]

在那个魔鬼的声音里，有一些东西深邃、厚重，让Diana的骨头在皮肤下剧烈颤抖。

[你愿意接受我吗？你愿意向我祷告吗？你愿意放弃其他所有一切而爱我吗？]

 

[是的。]

Dean回答。没有任何迟疑。

[是的。]

 

那个魔鬼的手从Dean的脸颊移到肩膀，Dean弯曲了膝盖，脸孔依旧倾向他的弟弟。  
Diana看见了钟爱，看见了崇敬。  
她忽然念不出祷告词，一个都念不出。 

圣杯贴近Dean的唇边，他喝下它。她看见他喉咙规律的涌动，听见他急切温润的吮喝声。那是他弟弟隔天的血液，在闷滞的空气中依旧温暖粘泞。 

 

[为你。]

那个魔鬼说，

[这是给你的。喝掉它。]

 

当他放下圣杯，Dean的嘴唇覆满闪烁着黑红色光泽的血液。不过他并没有擦掉它，而是伸出舌头，淫秽而贪婪，舔掉了它们。那个魔鬼再次拿起圣杯放回祭坛，然后跪在Dean跟前扶住他的脸，让他和他面对面。 

一个微笑在他们之间曼延。

那个魔鬼亲吻了他的哥哥。

 

如此错误。如此邪恶。Diana把手放在嘴里咬住骨节想扼杀掉呻吟，但是却太迟了。

那个魔鬼站起身来，Dean依旧跪在他脚边。他的目光扫过整个教堂，略过畏缩着颤抖的人群，又一次微笑了。

 

2:5

 

尸体在六天后被发现。引人作呕的恶臭和腐烂招来了大堆的苍蝇，嗡嗡的填满了教堂里的空气，象是一团团黑云。  
第一个到达的警察站在门口看见了那个画面，他打电话请求了支援，然后走回车里等待。当支援人员到达的时候，他拒绝再次进入教堂，态度冷静且坚决。他坐在教堂外边聆听鸟儿欢快的叫声，让阳光洗刷他每一块裸露的皮肤。

不过每当他闭上眼睛，他都好像又回到了教堂里面。

没有人确定他们该怎么向外界报告。“看起来象是仪式”，有人大胆说出来，然后他们全部陷入安静。没有人愿意想这十八个被割破喉咙的人被拖到祭坛上时的样子。更没有人愿意去看那个被鲜血浸透的十字架拖曳出的、穿爬过教堂地面的影子。

看起来邪恶无比。  
他们都这样想。

 

2:6

 

Dean把他们带到Sam跟前，Sam割开他们的喉咙。一个接着一个。

 

2:7

 

鲜血象是潮涌一样从祭坛上流下来。在第十二个人之后，死神的镰刀指向了Nathaniel。  
他跪在地上祷告，他的追随者哀求着他做点什么，做点什么来阻止那个魔鬼和那个婊子的屠杀。  
Nathaniel只能祷告。

没有什么能阻止那个魔鬼和他的婊子。  
子弹不能，拳头不能，哀求不能。  
教堂的门封的死紧。教堂变成了一个封闭的屠场。

轮到Duane被拖到祭坛上。Dean摊平Duane的胸膛，那个魔鬼把刀举高过头顶，血从他的手腕上滴溅下来。Duane挣扎着尖叫，可是Dean的笑声酒醉般的高亢，掩盖过他的。

[老天！他叫的象个女人！你知道，要不是他把他天杀的老二塞进过我屁股里，我都怀疑他是不是真的有那玩意。]

[他那么做过？]  
那个魔鬼说，  
[你想不想自己解决这个？]

[不，我看着就好。]

 

那是突然的、流畅的却也钝重的一击。Duane的尖叫转瞬间变成了血液汩汩流淌的空洞抽气。Dean把胳膊伸到Duane腋窝里把他依旧抽搐的身体拖下祭坛，丢到越来越高的尸堆之上。

 

[谁是下一个？]

Dean叫着，欣喜而又欢快。

 

最终，教堂安静了下来。Nathaniel依旧跪在地上，他听见渐渐向他逼近的脚步声。血从那个魔鬼的手里沿着刀刃流下，滴下刀尖，落在他眼前的地面上碎成几片。  
他没有抬头。

 

2:8

 

当Sam和Dean离开教堂的时候，太阳正从天边渐渐升起。Sam按住Dean的肩膀，从上到下仔细的看了一遍。

在黎明柔和的阳光里，全身浸染着别人血液的Dean笑的象是天使一般。

第一次Sam血液的圣餐，就治愈了Dean，让他恢复了美丽与强壮……Sam好奇着再一次给予Dean他的血液会是怎样。  
他有时间做这个。他们有的是时间。

他们坐进Impala，Dean启动了发动机。Sam的视线穿越过大地，凝视眼前不再等待的世界。  
魔鬼不会再降临。魔鬼已经在这里。

 

2:9

 

Nathaniel趴伏在祭坛脚下，血液从他身体里流淌出来，缓慢却源源不断，这时天使们来到了他身边。

…做的好。

天使们说。

…你完成了所有我们希望你完成的…你完成的非常好…. 

Nathaniel在心里微笑：天使们来带他回家了。他们很漂亮，他想。在鲜血的河流里，他们闪烁着神圣的光，微笑着看着他，用他们纯黑色的眼睛。

…谢谢你。

他们说着，慢慢向他围拢。

…你造就了一个如此完美的恶魔。

 

~END~


End file.
